Percys life in 50 X 50 words
by Nymphadorable
Summary: 50 drabbles à 50 words about the life of Percival Ignatius Weasley, the forgotten Red-head who deserves some attention and sympathy.


_Hello.  
><em>_And thanks for clicking at my link._

_This is a tribute to one of the forgotten Weasleys._

_For those who read my other piece of work "How he broke her Heart again", please excuse the lack of updates, I'm sort of stuck, but I haven't forgotten about it.  
><em>_I'm working on it. _

_ But now enjoy the product of a several uninteresting hours of Biology-class._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's life in 50 X 50 Words<strong>

* * *

><p>August '76, Percy Ignatius Weasley opened his eyes for the first time.<p>

Four Red-heads were gazing down at him, two lost for words with amazement, two lost for words with happiness.

Nuzzling closer to the warmth provided by his mother he yawned and drifted off into a well protected sleep.

* * *

><p>April '80, he was 3 and clutched his mother's hand.<p>

A smiling man bent down to him and put a pair of glasses on his nose.

Percy took a glance in the mirror and his face split into a grin.

He could see again. He looked just like his dad.

* * *

><p>August '80, it was his 4th birthday. Bill took him to the Orchard and flew around on his broomstick with him.<p>

The Birthday cake nearly made reappearance when Bill did a Summersault. They landed and Percy got off with wobbly knees.

He decided that he didn't like brooms, at all.

* * *

><p>November '81, he was 5 and stared at his baby sister, poking her cheek. She started crying.<p>

Percy looked around, panicking. Her Teddy was up on a shelf, too high for him.

He stared at it. Suddenly it floated down to the crib.

He'd done Magic for the first time!

* * *

><p>September '82, Bill grinned down at him and ruffled his hair. Percy was going to miss him. Bill had always been there for him.<p>

He threw his small arms around Bills waist, hugging him tightly.

Then he watched the train and his oldest brother leave, not to return until Christmas.

* * *

><p>September '84, Percy hated Septembers. Again he was standing on Platform 9&amp;34, this time holding Ginnys hand.

Ginny was crying and waved at Bill and Charlie, who had stuck their heads out of the window to wave good-bye.

Now Charlie would be gone too, off to Hogwarts. Percy was jealous.

* * *

><p>June '87, for the past month the first thing he had done each day, was run down to the kitchen and ask about the post.<p>

So far he had been disappointed every day.

But he knew it would be coming soon, his very own Hogwarts letter, just like his brothers'.

* * *

><p>September '87, nervous he stepped forwards, leaving his new friend standing alone.<p>

He sat down and the witch with the thin mouth and square spectacles put the hat on his head.

Silence. Then "Gryffindor!". Percy sat down next to Charlie, watching his friend, hoping Oliver would become a Gryffindor too.

* * *

><p>October '89, Oliver poked him in the back. Percy gestured to Oliver to ask himself. Oliver poked him.<p>

Rolling his eyes, he tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie had been made Quidditch Captain that year. "Charlie? This is Oliver." Percy said to his brother. "He'd like to try-out for Keeper."

* * *

><p>April '90, "It's their birthday, cut them some slack today." Percy repeated in his head again and again, while he tried to undo the colour-switching spell on his now bright pink robes.<p>

They were first years and had done this on purpose without help. He was impressed.

Annoyed, yet impressed.

* * *

><p>July '91, he was not yet 15, sitting on his bed, staring at the badge.<p>

His thoughts strayed to Bill and Charlie, both were gone now, had left the country seeking for adventure.

He was the oldest now, the one to look out for his younger siblings, the new Prefect.

* * *

><p>September '91, he entered the Prefects compartment and was greeted by the Head girl.<p>

She introduced the Prefects to each other. Percy blushed when it was his turn.

The girl from Ravenclaw, Penelope, smiled at him. She took a rubber band and tied her hair back.

She was very pretty.

* * *

><p>December '91, Prefects duties around Christmas involved decorating the castle. He had been teamed up with Penelope. He didn't mind in the slightest.<p>

They had just finished and strolled through the corridors. Chatting about the holidays, they sat down on a window-sill. Penny looked up and blushed. "Mistletoe", she whispered.

* * *

><p>February '92, he and Penelope were sitting in the 3 Broomsticks, sipping on Butterbeers, holding hands under the table. They were joined by several other students. Although Percy would've liked to spend time alone with Penny, he was glad for their company, because the twins had just entered the pub.<p>

* * *

><p>August '92, once again he had locked himself in his room to get some privacy. Nibbling on the end of his sugar Quill, he wrecked his brain for words.<p>

Talking to her was so much easier than writing.

And his siblings' constantly buggering him didn't increase his romantic imagination either.

* * *

><p>November '92, Percy was worried about Ginny; the stress of Hogwarts seemed to be getting to her.<p>

She looked rather peaky and slightly ill, so he brought her to Madame Pomfrey for some good, old Pepper-up Potion.

Seeing her some time later he decided that it hadn't been a cold.

* * *

><p>December '92, it was Christmas and the castle was deserted. Penny had just left the dungeon, Percy stayed behind, trying to regain control over his body.<p>

Taking a steadying breath he left the room and ran straight into Malfoys "friends". He sighed. Leave it to Slytherins to kill his holiday-spirit.

* * *

><p>March '93, Percy searched for Penny in the mass of Quidditch fans.<p>

Hufflepuff was playing Gryffindor today and they had wanted to watch the match together.

When he couldn't find her he felt slightly put out.

Then he heard McGonagalls voice echo over the field.

The match had been cancelled.

* * *

><p>April '93, he put a bunch of flowers in a vase onto the bed-side table of Penelopes Hospital bed.<p>

He missed her around. Prefects' duty wasn't half as much fun without her.

He felt a bit guilty for taking his bad mood out on students, docking more points than necessary.

* * *

><p>June '93, this was the worst night of Percys life.<p>

He had just written to his parents. His hand shaking so badly, the words were hardly legible.

The thought of his little baby-sister dying, or already dead, Merlin knows where, drove him crazy.

He couldn't help, the uselessness frustrated him.

* * *

><p>July '93, Ginny had blabbed. Percy was more than grateful, that she was alive of course, but was slightly annoyed with her nevertheless.<p>

He looked forward to his last year at school. N.E.W.T.s would be very stressful, but now he could be open with Penelope. One thing less to worry about.

* * *

><p>October '93, he was 17 and had de-toured with Penelope into an empty classroom.<p>

Although none of their actions were against school rules it felt slightly illegal. The thrill of forbidden activities added to the tingle Percy felt every time they made physical contact, however fleetingly.

Bending rules was fun.

* * *

><p>July '94, N.E.W.T.s had come and gone and then it was over. Hogwarts was over. Penelope was over. She had ended it, shortly after graduation and moved to Italy. Just like that.<p>

He applied for a job at the Ministry and threw himself into his work, trying to forget her.

* * *

><p>December '94, he was sitting in the Great Hall. It felt good to be back here. Especially with the knowledge, that his chef, Mr. Crouch had entrusted him with such an important task and had promoted him this early in his career.<p>

Percy was proud of his work, very proud.

* * *

><p>June '95, everything was going wrong. His career had come to an abrupt halt, after they had discovered that Mr. Crouch's orders had been sent by an imposter and that he had failed to notice.<p>

A student had died and Dumbledore was preaching about Lord Voldemorts return.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

><p>July '95, to his immense relieve he didn't get fired.<p>

Instead he got promoted again. He had accepted without hesitation.

Bursting with pride he went home that night to tell his father.

It hadn't been pretty. Ugly things were said on both sides. He had packed his things and left.

* * *

><p>August '95, he left the court room, staring at his notes. He couldn't deny that if Harry and the witness had told the truth, Harry was indeed innocent.<p>

He looked up and stiffened when he saw his father smiling at the boy, the criminal.

He hurried past, not looking back.

* * *

><p>December '95, he had send the Christmas Jumper back, unopened. He hadn't visited his father in the Hospital. He hadn't spoken to anyone of his family since July.<p>

He felt cold in his lonely flat, thinking about Jumpers and Christmas dinner with company.

But he wasn't going to give in.

* * *

><p>May '96, he hurried to the Hogwarts owlery, still scribbling away furiously.<p>

What a victory for the Ministry this was. He smirked, thinking about his father's reaction to the article surely to appear in the paper.

Later that day the smirk got wiped of his face, leaving him with disbelieve.

* * *

><p>June '96, Percy stared at the place, where moments ago the supposedly dead Lord Voldemort had stood.<p>

To his shock his eyes then fell on Ron and Ginny, who looked as if they had just barely escaped deaths fingertips.

Putting two and two together, it probably had been just that.

* * *

><p>October '96, work had changed drastically. In the past 3 months countless people had been arrested and brought in for questioning.<p>

Lord Voldemort had returned, there was no denying it. But still Percy didn't approach his family.

He didn't know what to say and what to expect.

He felt ashamed.

* * *

><p>December '96, he wiped mashed potatoes of his glasses.<p>

When the Minister himself had asked him to go to the Burrow, Percy could hardly say no.

The hug from his mother had felt good, the glares from his siblings not so much.

Percy couldn't see them ever taking him back.

* * *

><p>June '97, he stared at the white memorial. Albus Dumbledore was no more.<p>

Across the crowd he could see his parents, sitting next to a beautiful young witch, who held hands with a severely hurt man Percy didn't recognize at first.

With a jolt he realized it was his brother.

* * *

><p>August '97, despite the row of Patroni in front of him a chill crept onto his back.<p>

A long line of Dementors was gliding through the Atrium towards the elevators, to be transported all the way down to the court rooms.

Percy watched silently.

He didn't like what he saw.

* * *

><p>December '97, Scabior sneered at him, while passing, Greyback was directly behind him, dragging a half conscious man with him towards the elevator.<p>

Percy caught sight of a female colleague. She wore the same face of disgust as Scabior, but it was directed at the Snatchers.

Their eyes met, understanding.

* * *

><p>January '98, her name was Audrey, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Muggle Father.<p>

They were in a Muggle café, heads close, voices low, talking about the newest changes in politics.

Not taking rumours into account, they still agreed on one thing:

Something's going seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>February '98, once again they were sitting in a café, but this time they weren't talking about politics or the war, but themselves.<p>

It was Valentine's Day and Percy had mustered the courage to ask her out.

Audrey asked about his family.

Percy's smile faltered, eyes dropping to the table.

* * *

><p>April '98, it took him a while, but he noticed his father had stopped coming to work.<p>

Walking through Diagon Alley he saw that his brothers' shop was closed.

He couldn't find Bill at Gringotts.

His family had gone into hiding. But he was sure, they weren't hiding from him.

* * *

><p>May '98, he ran through the tunnel, wand drawn; glasses askew.<p>

The letter disguised as an Inter-Ministry memo had reached him about half an hour ago. He had apparated to the Hog's Head as soon as he had the chance.

He stumbled into the room, facing his assembled family, gulping.

* * *

><p>May '98, he held his head, ears ringing, looking around.<p>

He saw Ron on his knees, panting. Momentary relieve flooded him, until he saw the hand, feebly twitching, sticking out from under a boulder.

Panic rising, he levitated it out of the way, freeing his brother.

Freds hand stopped twitching.

* * *

><p>May '98, he was in a daze. No, it couldn't be. It was a hallucination, a sick joke. There was no other explanation.<p>

He heard voices, his head snapped up. He saw Augustus Rookwood and charged after him, not caring about his safety, just wishing to avenge his fallen brother.

* * *

><p>May '98, he watched George falling to his knees, breaking down.<p>

It should've been him. He was the jerk who left. Why did it have to be his brother? Why did it have to be loyal, open minded, forgiving, joking, laughing Fred?

Percy felt like throwing up, watching George cry.

* * *

><p>May '98, the war was over, but Percy felt cheated. He had been welcomed back, only to lose a brother for good. It wasn't fair.<p>

His eyes met those of his father and before he knew it, he was sobbing into his dad's shoulder, like the child he felt like.

* * *

><p>June '98, Percy stood next to George, squeezing his shoulder, not knowing if he wanted to comfort his younger brother, or if he might lose balance if he let go.<p>

So he didn't. He remained at George's side though out the ceremony, trying to comfort them both, to no avail.

* * *

><p>September '98, Percy was hurting and angry and he was constantly lashing out at everyone.<p>

Even at Audrey. One day he crossed the line. Her face reddened with anger and she slapped him clean across the cheek.

That did it. He broke down crying, the first time since the funeral.

* * *

><p>December '98, it was a slow process, but they were healing.<p>

At Christmas dinner George announced he would reopen the shop in the New Year.

Astounded looks meet him. Angelina squeezed his hand, smiling encouragingly.

George took a deep breath and added that Fred would've wanted them to move on.

* * *

><p>January '99, George's words had stuck with Percy and he had finally asked Audrey to move in with him.<p>

His flat had been abandoned since the battle, after which he had moved back to the Burrow, to be with family.

But with Audrey's help it soon became a cosy home.

* * *

><p>November '99, it was a glorious day in autumn.<p>

He and Audrey were walking along the bank of the Thames in comfortable silence, holding hands.

Audrey sat down on a bench, watching the water. Percy took a small blue box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

* * *

><p>June '00, Percy stood there, his friend Oliver behind him.<p>

The enchanted instruments started playing and his eyes zeroed in on Audrey, wearing a simple but flattering, white dress.

He felt the smile spreading across his face as she approached him.

Taking her hand, he waited for the binding words.

* * *

><p>May '03, he hadn't been able to concentrate on work for days.<p>

He apparated right out of his office, upon reading the hastily scribbled Memo.

Arriving at St. Mungos he was greeted by his excited mother, who ushered him into the room to witness the birth of his first daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, please Review.<em>

_Lots of Love,  
><em>_Nymphadorable _


End file.
